Sinskaald Rift
Sinskaald Rift''' is a region south of The Great Desert. It is typically travelled to after exploring The Great Desert when you're level 48, since the first daily quest is available. There are 83 quests to be completed throughout Sinskaald Rift, of which they start to become available at around level 47. Some quests will not become available until you finish a pre-requisite quest, and others won't enable until a required level. Locations of Minerals and Chests Below shows the locations of: Minerals (black) Chests (white) The Minerals will be randomly generated on respawn, roughly 80% Matted Gold Mineral, and 20% Magical Blood Mineral. Note that there may be some missing, as it's quite troublesome and time consuming to look for them. These minerals are used for Crafting (Blacksmithing), which is most commonly the trade for a Warrior. Item/NPC Locations Below is a list of most items and NPC locations Legend: *Black - Minerals (x?) *White - Chests (x?) *Green - Cemetery (x?) *Dark Blue - Teleports (x?) *Red circle - Daily Quest NPC (x?) *Light Blue - Potion seller (x?) *Yellow - Mailbox (x?) *Orange - Storage (x?) *Pink - Repeating Quest NPC (x?) *Grey - Ubiquitous Nick (x1) *Red square - Elite Boss (x1) '''Note: '''There is no Auction House in Sinskaald Rift Locating Quest NPCs Use this image to help determine where daily quests are to be started/completed Match the co-ordinates from the quest tables to that found in the image. Legend: *Small red circle - Daily quest start *Blue circle - teleport *Pink circle - repeating quests Repeating Quests '''Note: The levels listed below are when I accepted them. They are probably available at lower level (please help to update!) There are 3 repeating quests. The items required to complete these quests are randomly dropped by any monster in Sinskaald Rift. Daily Quests Note: The levels listed below are when I accepted them. They are probably available at lower level (please help to update!) There are 12 daily quests to complete, which will slowly become available between levels 45(?) to 59(?). Don't forget, daily quests can be done twice a day (Facebook), at 08:00 and 12:00 (Singapore GMT+8). Normal Quests 'Note: '''The levels listed below were when I accepted them. Some can probably be accepted at a lower level. Please help to update! Monsters All animals drop Hard Fur, humanoids and others drop Super Armor Scraps and Mage Cloth. Everything drops the random 3 repeating quest items: Volcanic Ash, Demonic Ash, Vita Spring Drop The experience listed below is mostly rated for same level kill, so it will vary depending on your level difference. Most monsters drop coin, but only in the range of 6-12 silver, so no point to individually list below. Places to grind Scorched Plain, south of Stranger's Roost - Approx 600 EXP (when same level) *Elder Living Rock (level 50) Saltyhead Village, west of Stranger's Roost - Approx 620 EXP (when same level) *Saltyhead Wrestler (level 52) South of The Suspended City - Approx 640 EXP (when same level) *Heretic Darkmage (level 54) *Heretic Elite (level 54) North-east of Farstrider Outpost - Approx 660 EXP (when same level) *Wild Contaminator (level 56) *Wild Screamer (level 56) West of Bulrinto Outpost - Approx 680 EXP (when same level) *Blackbeach Bloodsucker (level 58) . Elite Monsters The only Elite monster worth noting is the Elemental King (level 61). The other elite monsters don't drop anything worthy (to knowledge so far). The Elemental King is located at Vita Spring: Twilight The respawn time is 2-3hrs on Facebook servers. He is heavily camped due to the 100% drop rate on General's Symbol (Crafting item). . Notable places *Stanger's Roost *Vita Spring: Delight *The Suspended City *Silver Ladder *Vita Spring: Twilight *Dompeii Ruin *Monestary of Flame *Bulrinto Outpost *Farstrider Outpost *Dead Spring *Umbra Rift *Vita Spring: Breeze *Penal Colony: Sore *Penal Colony: Detest *Penal Colony: Abjection *Ladder of Blight *Twin Lava Lake *Hermatist's Disaster *Saltyhead Village *Black Beach *Thistlevillus Outpost *Scorched Plain {C}{C}(extensive guide created by Tparry)'' Category:Regions Category:Gameplay